Pretty Rave Girl
by XxXBleachBabeXxX
Summary: kagome is an all time dance champion and well known for her dancing skills throughout japan. she quit cause of her boy friend but isnt sure if she should make a come back at the 'Do It Or Die' rave. will she lose her reputation from a new champ? inuyasha!
1. Chapter 1

_(so this is my first story I have written in a really long time I hope you guys like it please review and help me by telling me what I can improve on :0 thank you and please enjoy_

_P.S: this story was inspired by "Pretty Rave Girl" by – I Am X-ray)_

**CHAPTER 1- Do It, Or Die**

"Kagome come on, it's not as bad as you think it is" Yumi said as Kagome and her and the other girls sat around the lunch table.

"No, I'm not into that kind of atmosphere" the long black haired female, named Kagome, said as she placed down her sandwich. She was kind of irritated, the 'Do It Or Die' rave was coming up and everyone was going. She knew from the beginning this was going to happen. Her friends were pressuring her to join them cause she hadn't been to a rave in a really long time. They all just wanted a chance to see the girl in action once more. Her moves were flawless and she knew everything she was doing. She moved swiftly and it was memorizing the way she danced.

"Kagome, the raver world hasn't really changed since you were around" Sango said as she stared at her best friend.

"Guys, we are seniors in college now, raving was my life when we were sophomores and juniors in high school, you guys know this, I quit cause of Koga, he wanted me to." She knew as much as she loved to dance and as much as she wanted to go back she couldn't. Koga was very much against the whole idea of raving. "just an excuse for girls to wear limited amounts of clothing and do drugs so they can tell themselves it's the music that's making them feel awesome" he says . But the 'Do It Or Die' rave was the biggest rave that happens only once every 2 years. It has been since they were in junior high. It was the last one and people were going to show up just to see one person-

"Kagome! Koga don't even have to find out." Kagome pondered the thought of this. He was going to be away in London on the weekend of the rave. Her friends smiled at each other they knew she was pondering the thought like crazy. She was going to give in. she shook her head and stood up.

"I can't guys, I can't betray his trust. It's just…not me" she waved bye and she headed out the cafeteria doors and headed home. She wanted to go, raving and dancing meant everything to her. When she stopped at the convention hall all she could ponder in her mind was the crowd waiting outside and her and her friends going inside. The music flowing through her body and her muscles tensing up like crazy. She could feel the music over powering her.

"Um, do you need something…" She turned and seen a long white haired teenager who had some boxes in his hand. Kagome blinked and she was brung back to reality. She shook her head.

"N-no no I'm good"

"Oh, okay good, can you open the door" he chuckled. She nodded realizing she should have done that without him telling her. He nodded in thanks after she did so and she followed him in as she took one box from the top of his stack. She pushed open the main hall with her back and he walked in followed by her. It was a stage as big as the giant empty floor that lay before them; chairs were stacked up against the right and left sides of the walls. Equipment was placed on the stage which was quite a walk from the opposite side of the 6 pairs of doors which one the two had just entered through. When they reached the stage he placed his box on top and pushed it back then took hers and did the same.

"So, you day dream a lot?" he said as he did this.

"yeah, it happens"

"Ah, I see. Are you um, are you going to the…rave"

"Oh um I'm not sure"

"You must be a first timer then if you're not sure" He said. She shook her head and placed her hand on her hip.

"Excuse me?" she said. He shrugged then leaned his back against the stage.

"Well, only first timers say that"

"I'll have you know that-"

"Let me guess, it's complicated but you're not a first timer" he said.

"Actually…yeah, how did u know?" she said taking her hand off her hip

"Been there done that. So you're not a first timer, that just means you're scared." He chuckled and when she had no reply he waved as he left to the stairs. "See ya" He stopped. "Or not"'

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Arms wide open**

"You home pretty early" Koga said looking over his shoulder as Kagome walked through the door taking off her shoes and closing the door behind her. She shrugged.

"Eh, I didn't feel like going to class" She sighed and went around and plopped down on the couch in his arms next to him. He paused the reality T.V show playing and held her.

"Something wrong?" he said looking down at her. She shrugged and looked back up at him.

"I don't want you to go to London" she said poking her lower lip out. He chuckled and kissed her head. He sighed.

"I know hun, but imma get a giant raise after this." He said playing the show and watching it. She looked down and reached for his hand and she kissed his palm.

"_That means you're just scared" _

_I am scared…what will Koga think…_

"Okay, I'm only going to be gone for 2 weeks Kagome" he chuckled. She looked up from his hand and smiled.

"Yeah I know." She kissed his lips and then grabbed the remote from his hand and placed it on the table she climbed on top of him and pressed her lips against his grinding against his lower waist. He wrapped his arms around her and then kissed back running his hands up her shirt. She pulled away to sit up and pull that very shirt off from her body. He ran his hands up her sides as she threw it on the floor and then leaned back down pressing her lips against his. Then moving down kissing his chin then his neck then his bare chest, which he didn't have a shirt on to begin with, till she reached his navy blue jeans which she unbuttoned. He moaned softly waiting what would come next with his eyes now closed she unzipped his pants and began rubbing the bulge in his boxers.

"_See ya… or not"_

Her eyes widened and she sat up as the white haired man's face popped into her head. Koga sat up also.

"What's wrong?"

_Why did…_

"Kagome." Koga said to her. She looked at him and got off from his ankles and grabbed her shirt throwing it on and running out the door. He growled and then laid back in frustration. Looking at the bulge in his boxers. "Damn her…" He grabbed the phone and began dialing.

Kagome knocked on Sango's door. When she answered she looked at her best friend.

"Kagome? What are you doing here? What happened to you today?" Sango said

"I'm about to tell you, may I come in?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded.

"Yeah but Yumi and the girls are here we're studying for our English exam." Kagome nodded and Sango let her in. The two went up to the room where the girls sat on the floor and yumi was at the computer.

"Hey it's Kagome" Kari smiled.

"Yeah what happened to you today, you up and left us" Rin said.

"I met a guy…" kagome blushed.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted.

"Was he cute?" Kari smiled with a slight giggle

"Well, he kind of is I mean his eyes are- THAT'S NOT THE POINT! Me and Koga were about to have sex when he popped into my mind!"

"Whoa, TMI girl" Kari said.

"I don't know what that means! I jumped and freaked out" kagome said shaking

"What did Koga say?" Rin asked.

"I don't know I left before he could say anything" Kagome sat on the bed and placed her head in her hands.

"Maybe it's a sign" Sango said softly

"Hey guys! The demon dancer is going to be there at the rave!"Yumi squealed.

"NO WAY!" Sango said rushing over to the computer along with Rin and Kari. Kagome stood confused.

"Wait, what?" she said walking over

"The demon dancer is the rave king almost. He's a new champion. He was found on YouTube and is now known throughout all of Japan and Asia, he actually just moved from Asia. It was just updated on the website." Kagome couldn't help but to feel a bit jealous. She was supposed to be the champion. Yumi scrolled up to go back and read it and there it was, clear as day. The white haired man from the convention hall, his picture on the screen before them. Her eyes widened.

"That's him…" kagome said.

"You mean the guy you met? You mean the demon dancer was the guy you ran into today?" Yumi said shocked. Kagome nodded and Yumi clicked on the picture. It sure was.

"_You're scared"_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


End file.
